Hyrule: Absolute War
by TrenchReader7
Summary: War is always corrupted the great world, heroes rise, villains fall. But what if these heroes and villains where mere people? Join the story of Albion as he fights along side some legendary, and not so legendary warriors through the world of The Legend Of Zelda. Will he manage to survive and end the war, or will he succumb to mortality. Cannon/AU OCxHarem Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Gerudo Valley - 3 PM**

A young man walked through the desolate wastelands, the rock under him a dark orange and the clouds over him painting a blasted skyline of orange and yellow, with only little dim light to illuminate the world, along with fires here and there. His name was Albion, a wandering man of the Hyrulian Unified Forces. This army consisted of The Kingdom of Hyrule, Gorons, Zoras, Kokiri, the Ordon and Lanayru Providence, The Deku Tribes, Sheikah Carde, The Forces of Twilight, and the Termina Faries. Their enemy was the Army of Darkness, consisting of Gerudos, Moblins, Stalfos, The Dark Nut Legion , Lizalfos, River Zoras, Occooa and The Church of Majora.

However Albion stopped and looked around, only thing anyone could see where the weapons and bodies of the fallen warriors slowly withering away to time. However he could see more than just that, he stared into the bodies and quickly pulled his out his sword as a moblin lunged at him and tried to stab him. He blocked and spun around while wielding his blade in a Icepick grip style, and introduced the blade to the back of the assailant's head, killing the attacker, a disgusting looking ble pig monster. He was used to this already, he knew moblins always tried to get the jump on their enemies while they where busy.

Albion could hear the squeals of the pigs as he quickly ran back to the safe perimeter of the Hyrulian Army. He ran for hours until he found the camp site, just at the gates of Gerudo Valley. He looked at all the men and women in the camp, all had tiered looks and dried mud and blood on their skin. The "Gerudo Campaign" was turning out to be a failure up to now, everything they threw at the army of darkness was always countered by some means. Gorons? Bombchus. Ordon? The mountain goats would get picked off before they got anywhere relevant. Twili? Their skin glowed. It had been like this for a week, and the casualties where reaching the 12,000 mark.

Albion went to his tent where he found his partners, a tall Zora woman with a bow, A red Goron that was on fire, and a deku scrub. "Any luck brother?" asked the goron with concern. Albion shook his head and said "No... Another slaughter house, Dorum.." The goron sighed and the deku looked up at Albion "Is it possible that we are just not doing something right?" Albio sighed "Not sure Shrun, but i do know is that we might be leaving tomorrow..." Albion said as he took a seat and took his boots off. The zora looked at him in shock from the statement and said "You can't be serious? We haven't even pushed up near to their fortress! We must stay and-" Albion cut in "Rato, i understand where you are coming from, but think, is it a good move to sacrifice another 12 thousand men and women?" Rato went silent and poured some water on herself.

Albion was the leader of this small group known as "The Spear Head" division. Although his rank was of a guard, the last general they had, General Darunia, was asked to meet back with Queen Zelda and the other Generals for preparation for the 3rd year of war. When Darunia left, he let some snot nosed noble take command, Albion was his right hand. When the noble died Albion was left in charge, and after today, a tactical retreat sounded like a godsend. Albion sighed and asked "How we holding up Shrun?" The scrub sighed and responded "We lost another 2 catapults, and the last of the mountain goat division. Along with this we are short on food and out arrows and bombs." Albion frowned and nodded, laying down and slamming the bottom of his fist on the dirt.

 **Hyrulian Army Camp 9 PM**

It was night already and Albion was walking through the camp as he watched the troops packing and preparing for sleep. He informed everyone that before sunrise they where gonna fall back to Fort Lon Lon Ranch. Everyone was glad to hear this, everyone needed some rest after this hell, and Albion was no exception. But he had "other" plans. He snuck out the camp and headed into the Valley, making sure not to be spotted as he came up to a small dead end. However he quickly proned and crawled through a hole in the stone wall, on the other side was the Sheikah in their base of operations.

They all stared at the young man as he nodded at them, letting them know their time was almost here. They nodded back and let him into their small cave system. He walked to the far end of the cave until he came up to a solid wooden door with the blood red eye and tear he grew so accustomed to seeing. He knocked the special code: knock knock, knock knock knock,knock, knock. The door unlocked and inside was a beautiful woman with slightly tan skin and silver hair waiting on the floor with her blade on her lap, her red tattoos on her left eye contrasting with her calm look.

"Albion, did my agents inform me correctly?" Albion nodded and brought his sword to her and placed it in front of her, he knew the Sheikah required an offering of peace in order to speak with them, what greater offering than the opponents weapon, she simply nodded and her facial features relaxed as she smiled at the young man. "I'm general Impa, leader of the Sheikah Carde. What do you have to report?" she asked as the man's expression grew solemn. "We are gonna retreat. The men and women need food and medical care, but i do have a plan." Albion stated sadly to the Sheikah leader as she listened.

"The plan is simple, lead them to Hyrule field were General Rauru will be waiting with cavalry and catapults along the entrance to Hyrule, then he will hold the enemy from there." Albion reported, but judging from the scowl on Impa's face, she didn't like it. "You plan on losing all the ground we made in the past weeks?" she said flatly as Albion nodded, he could feel her stand and sit beside him, then speak "My troops are yours to command, i will send a message to Rauru to push forward and come assist us, but we gotta hold out." Albion snapped at finally said it "We are just 233 troops! 341 counting the Sheikah! They are 30 thousand and more coming, we can't hold out!" However Impa didn't get fazed.

"Are you scared?" she asked Albion as he was having an emotional breakdown and nodding. "I saw what they are capable of... We must fight smarter not harder... A tactical retreat will give us time to recompose our forces... " he stopped when he noticed the Sheikah smiling at him. "Darunia was right, you have the potential. You don't fight like a zora, or like a hylian." Albion looked down, his brown hair covering his face, he usually had it pulled back, but right now he was to much of a wreck to care. "As of today you are now a commander for the Hyrulian Army. But i do mean what i said, we must not lose the ground we won, so let's think." she said as Albion nodded and pulled his hair back.

"We got one catapult, no bombs, 400 deku nuts, and 233 troops. 100 being hylian and Ordon, 50 being goron 33 zoras, and 50 twili." Albion reported as they both looked at the map of the Valley, there was one choke point, the bridge, but it was both a choke and bottleneck for both sides, so relying on it was risky. "What about this?" Impa said as she pointed to a narrow valley corridor just slightly ahead of the bridge. "We can use this as a choke on them, if they break through we will use the old Construction Site as cover, then cross the bridge when we need too." Albion thought about it but shook his head, stating " Can't, we got nothing to hold out from a range and fighting them in close quarters combat while they have archers is a no go... Unless..." Impa looked at the young man with peaked interest.

"I can send the Gorons and Deku scrubs to the top of the Valley to give us nut and bubble support, and the gorons can roll in when the enemy is already in the narrow path, they won't dare use bombs there, and if they do we win time." Albion stated as he moved the pieces to their respective locations and drew the plan on the map, it was a stupid plan, it was madness, it was perfect. Impa smiled and wanted to test him abit "Alright, but say they got flying lizalfos, then what?" She smirked as she watched him go into "tactical mode". Albion responded with "Then the gorons will cover the Deku while they attack from above." Impa nodded and snapped her fingers, a Sheikah appeared before them "Tell Rauru that the plan has changed. Push forward and meet with the the troops in the valley, bring everything." Impa said as the sheikah nodded and vanished.

Albion stood up and was about to leave "Where are you going?" Impa asked in an offended tone. "I gotta go tell the troops of the change of pla-" he was cut off "Already done, now sit." she responded as a Sheikah guard brought a plateful of fruits and some meat. Albion sat down quickly, he hasn't eaten in 3 days, and he was not about to let a moment like this pass by. "Thank you." he said politely to the Sheikah general as he bowed his head to her respectfully. Impa bowed her head back and both picked up an apple and started eating, it took all of Albion's will to not devour it all in one go. They both spent the night discussing worst case scenarios for tomorrow and solutions for them.

 **Gerudo Bridge - 6:30 AM**

Albion and Rato where both moving forward with the hylians and Zora to the Narrow path, at the top of the Valley the Gorons and Deku where sneaking to the top of the Valley, they where all ready within 8 minutes and had some potted launch flowers incase the skies where needed. Albion watched as Impa and her troops joined up with the main force, the catapult in the back ready in case of a preemptive attack. "Alright... I want 3 groups. Group A, you are with me at the narrow valley. Group B, you are with Impa at rhe abandoned Construction Site. And Group C, You are with Rato at the bridge, if we are pushed back, you will cover us with deku nuts." Albion informed "Spearhead" Division as they nodded and all got in position.

"Don't try heroics Commander, we are holding out, not trying to push them back." Impa reminded in a cold tone, Albion nodded and put on his helmet and ran forward to point A. Impa watched him hurry and smiled abit, she knew he wouldn't fail, but failing and surviving where two different things.

Albion watched in the distance the Army marching forth to the narrow path, he could see the Moblins, Stalfos, gerudo and most worrying, Dark Nuts. Their general at the middle of the group, Twinrova. Albion swallowed audibly and pulled out his sword and shield, the battle for Gerudo Valley was about to truly begin.

* * *

 _ **And Fic no.5 has officially begun, and for the first time i actually have to state a notice of copyright, for i will be dwelling into the awesome world of Legend of Zelda, and this one Deserves it. (Fun fact, First game i ever played was LoZ Majora's Mask and is my Favorite in the series) Also this Fic will take place in a specific Zelda World from Hyrule: Total War.**_

 _ **So I Do NOT own any of the Characters, places, or names established in this fic (Except for the OC's) So All rights go to Nintendo and TheUndyingNephalin, only thing i will say i own is the Character: Albion.**_

 _ **Now with formalities out of the way, i will finally say my words.**_

 _ **Until Next time, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Point A - Gerudo Valley 7 AM**

Albion was leading the small group of men and women into the narrow path, the troops where informed of the plan, they where given their last meal, and now marched silently towards their enemy. Twinrova led her troops into the narrow path, moblins at the front with stalfos and Dark Nuts guarding her. Both armies stopped one in front of the other, both leaders staring at eachother for a moment before Twinrova spoke up "Move aside little man, today I'm feeling generous, so i am willing to spare most of you if you just move." she said in a booming voice as she watched the young man walk up to her troops.

Albion kept his sore expression and responded "How about you go back to the desert and stay there, or else alot of your troops will die here and now." The moblins started growling at him and Stalfos hisses and clicked at him, however Twinrova smiled and floated up to the man and spoke in a low tone "Feisty and determined, i like that. So let me make a new offer, join us and you will receive food, water, weapons, anything your hearts so desire." Albion pondered this idea, he wasn't hylian, he didn't know anyone, he didn't even believe in Hylia.

Back at point B Impa saw both leaders talking, or where talking, now it seemed like the witch was waiting for an answer. "A little longer..." she said in a low tone. Albion looked up at the witch and said "No one has to die, please. Turn back... I am willing to bet that alot of your troops also have families back home." Twinrova sighed disappointingly and responded "Your mind is made... I hope your death is quick." however she was surprised when she saw him smile and say "Actually, i wish yours is short too..." at the top of the valley the dekus and gorons revealed themselves with a battle cry and shifting. The army of darkness looked and where left in shock, Twinrova looked the new members and thought "We are surrounded.." then looked at the man hold up his sword to her and scream "ATTACK!"

The gorons dropped boulders at the far end of the path, trapping this small group and their leader in the narrow corner and the deku scrubs started raining their bubbles down at the enemy. The hylians and Ordon troops charged at the enemy, shields and swords clashing in a loud mess of clings and thuds. Albion and his guards where the "Shield" squadron, mainly keeping the enemy from pushing and going in to gut some of them as well. Up at the top the Deku scrubs where sniping high ranked troops and specific targets, the gorons where dropping boulders near the allied group to give them cover from their archers.

Twinrova pointed up at the top of the valley and yelled orders to the Aeralfos, they nod and take to the skies, crossbow in hand and start firing at the deku scrubs. The goron see this and quickly covered the little scrubs with their own bodies, some scrubs ran to the potted launch flowers and took to the skies to shoot down the flying lizards. Down at point B Impa and the rest of the forces could hear and see the battle at the distance, she glanced back at the canyon and groaned "Hurry..." Albion was doing fine up to now, however this was soon ended by Dark Nuts marching fearsomely to them, shield forward and blades ready.

Albion raised his blade up, Dorum saw this and nodded, yelling "Brothers! Our brother needs us! Roll!" they balled up and rolled off the edge of the canyon. Shrun watched as the gorons roll up to the darknuts, he knew it was time to go "Retreat scrubs! Back to point B! " the scrubs nodded and burrowed into the ground and dug their way back, the remaining goron taking as many potted launch flowers as possible. Albion watched as the goron rolled into the Dark Nut from behind and crushed them, then he ordered the fall back to Point B.

 **Point B - Gerudo Valley 8 AM**

Impa watched as the group from Point A ran into the old Construction Site and take cover, the injured getting a quick patch and then put back to action. However she noticed someone wasn't present, she looked down the narrow path and found Albion helping Dorum to the next point, the goron took a Dark Nut blade to his leg and was limping while just 10 meters away the enemy chased them. Impa held her hand up, signaling to hold, she watched as the two left the narrow path and made a fist, signaling to fire. The catapult was aimed at the narrow entrance as the operators lit a giant Deku Nut on fire and catapulted it to the first moblins and darknuts that left the narrow path, along with this, the Deku scrubs fired at the narrow way too, making the enemy hold their current position.

Impa helped Albion with Dorum and said "I told you no heroics! The plan almost fell apart because of your delay." Albion groaned and said "He is a friend, and i don't plan on losing one today!" Arrows flew past them as the Aeralfos arrived, the scrubs took to the skies once more, but this time also had some ordon troops with slingshots covering them. Albion and Impa set Dorum down behind some cover as a goron medic came to them and nodded.

Impa and Albion quickly brandished their swords along with the Sheikah, Ordon, Hylians, and Twili. They where ready for the worst, they watched the cloud of dirt clear up and saw Drakhammers Lizalfos, Doomknocker Dark Nuts, Bigblin Wreckers and Twinrova herself marching to them. "Seems they brought the armor now..." Albion said as he looked at the troops around him, some where shaking in fear, other where red hot angry, and then there where the calm ones, mainly Sheikah.

The enemy marched towards them, the clattering of the armor and the stomping of the boots filling the valley with the ominous marching sound. The catapults killing 10 at the best with every deku nut, but the enemy kept pouring in. Twinrova smirked at the small group ahead of them, she didn't see any relevant threat and sent her troops to do their work. Albion and Impa charged to the heavily armed troops with the small group of men and women, the Deku scrubs flew over them and dropped small deku nuts on them, the enemy wasn't remotely fazed and charged into the Hylian army.

The clash was nothing short of awe inspiring and brutal, Hylian and Gerudo blood spilled to the ground, dark nut and goron resilience was put to it's test, Deku and lizalfos improvising with tactics, zora and moblin aim precise and lethal. Albion was back to back with Impa, cutting down and pushing back any enemy that dare come to their killing circle, Twinrova saw this and decided it was time to get her hands dirty. She fiered a blast of ice towards the dynamic duo and forced them to split up. Then she started shooting fireballs at the flying deku scrubs and launch flowers.

Impa was now face to face with the Gerudo witch, she didn't have any means of attacking from a range, and Impa knew if she tried to get close she would be frozen or cooked alive. Albion on the other hand was fighting 3 Dark Nuts, or better yet, surviving them. He blocked and doged as best he could, but hylian steel failed him as one last block made his sword snap in two. A certain goron saw this and yelled "Brother! Catch!" and threw him a massive blade with the goron insignia on the hilt, the blade was light however, and with one slice, very shard, as it tore through Dark Nut plating.

Dorurm joined the commander and both put the beat down on the assailants, the stone knuckles of a goron bending the metal armor of dark nuts. Impa was retreating along with the main forces towards the bridge, it was now or never, is Rauru didn't arrive, the battle was lost. Albion and Dorum both ran like absolute hell to the bridge as Twinrova fired ice and fire balls at them, both men practically jumped to the other side of the bridge as they took cover behind some boulders. "How we holding up!" yelled Albion as arrows and bolts flew past his boulder, Impa replied "183 men and women remain! We gotta hold out just a little while longer! Anything will work at this point!"

Albion looked at Twinrova, she was gonna blast a massive ball of fire and ice at them. "Dorum throw me at that bitch!" Albion ordered, and the goron was more than happy to abide. Albion held the goron blade firmly as Dorum quickly picked him up, got out of cover and aimed, Aeralfos fiered steel bolts at the goron, and then, he launched. Albion went flying towards the witch as he held the blade infront of him, traveling like a spear through the air. Twinrova saw the man and quickly moved, but the blade managed to enter her abdomen and leave a large gaping cut from her abs to her right flank.

Albion landed in a group of Stalfos and moblins, he started swinging his blade at them, cutting off limbs and heads in the process. Twinrova fell to the ground as she held her wound, Impa saw the opportunity and ran to the witch, held the grip of her blade, and as Twinrova looked up at her, appeared behind the witch, her blade covered in blood. Twinrova's body fell limp as her head rolled off the bridge and onto the water currant down below, Impa looked up fearlessly at the army in front of her, they all dropped their weapons and started running, but to no prevail, as a certain owl swooped down and started picking theme off.

Albion watched as the owl swooped down and clawed at any enemy on the ground, then looked across the bridge, hylian knights and skylofts where arriving, but closer to him he saw Dorum, smiling. The goron's body had 5 steel bolts through his chest and he fell, Albion ran to the goron and looked at him "No no no don't you dare die on me! Not when victory finally smiles at us!" Albion tried to pick the heavy goron up, but was haulted by his friend's hand on his shoulder "Don't worry brother... I did my role... I fought... And will die in the battlefield... You are a good goron... And a better person, Brother... Now... Promise... " The goron coughed and slowly closed his eyes, saying ".. To never... surrender..." the goron's hand slipped off the young man's shoulder.

All the troops walked up to the dead goron and removed their helmets in respect, the surviving goron helping Albion carry the body of a fallen brother. Impa and the Sheikah watched as the man walked the solemn walk, but was halted by an oldman in orsnge and Brown robes. "I am truly sorry for your loss... We will take the fight from here... Go honor the fallen... All of you." Rauru said as, for the first time, the troops didn't wanna leave the battlefield.

 **Kakariko Village 6 PM**

 **-Insert theme: Temple of Time Theme Ocorina of Time-**

It was a rainy day in kakariko, the main base for the Hylian army. The guards watched the empty stairway leading to their beloved village as they saw their men marching home, however, they noticed that everyone was helping in carrying the fallen brothers and sisters to town, and at the front, Albion, Ruta, Shrun and 3 gorons carrying the body of Dorum. The town's folk all looked and left their houses as they saw the parade or solemn soldiers march into town.

The first person to greet them being the Goron general himself, Darunia. "W..what happened?" he asked the commander, Impa shook her head and said "Silence, please. The dead long for their rest." Darunia nodded and called his gorons to come and help the troops with the bodies. At the top of the windmill there was a window, behind the cracked glass was the queen herself, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A formal burial for troops hasn't been held for years, but who brought the bodies back?

The troops and gorons marched through town and headed towards the graveyard. The people followed as they brought candles and flowers for the fallen, others where there to mourn a fallen friend, sibling, lover, father or mother. The people all walked in the cold rain along the remaining troops, the Queen and princess both put on rain coats and followed behind the entire parade.

The graveyard had expanded over the years, what once was a small gorve was now an entire field full of tombs stones. The troops marched into the field and where greeted by the grave keeper Dampé the 3rd, where he led them to the freshly dug up graves. Albion picked up a green leaf and whistled a song that would help the dead rest peacefully, a song from his home land of Termina, he whistled the Song of Healing.

* * *

 _ **And the first battle of the fic has come to a sorrowful end, but the war will continue. Really hope you guys are enjoying it.**_

 _ **Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakariko Graveyard 8 PM**

Albion was walking through the graves aimlessly, he had seen the burial of all his comrades and needed to think. He was thinking about what he said "I won't lose a friend today." and thought "I Fucking jinxed it.." Now he was scolding himself and shivering as the downpour intensified.

At the distance 3 figures watched him mope around the graveyard "How long has he been doing that...?" Asked queen Zelda the 5th. Impa replied "2 hours... He was really close friends with that goron... " Princess Zelda the 6th frowned "Well he can stop it, alot of people lost loved ones. He isn't special." Both older women frowned at the princess, with Impa towering over her and stating coldly "He is the man who made the fight a worth while... He is the man who held hylian ground against the enemy... He is the reason that we are considering today a "victory"... So don't you dare insult the man who is fighting a war for you and sacrificing what little he has... Or else.." Queen zelda finally cut in "Enough... She gets it Impa... Go back to the windmill sweetie.. I will have a word with Impa.."

The young princess nodded and left, leaving both women to discuss their personal maters. "What was that all about Impa?" Zelda asked the Sheikah leader as she watched Impa looking away. "Nothing, just defending a good person." her voice wasn't so confident, and Zelda noticed this, smiled and said in a slightly high tone "You are interested in him." Impa didn't budge from the outside and simply said "He is a good man and i would like to be friends with him." However Zelda chuckled and said "You are trying to make it sound like something completely professional."

Impa remained unfazed and spoke "And you are making it sound like some kind of academy romance. I will meet up with you for tonight's meeting-" Zelda cut it "Good, bring the commander too, his report will be needed." Impa quickly looked at the queen as Zelda walked away with a mischievous smile. Impa turned to the graveyard, Albion was sitting under a tree sulking to himself, she knew it would be disrespectful to interrupt him, so she snapped her fingers to summon a Sheikah "Give the commander the message." The Sheikah nodded and walked to the commander as Impa vanished.

 **Kakariko Inn 8:30 PM**

Albion had arrived to his room shortly after receiving the word if his participation in the Hyrulian army meeting. He was drenched and freezing cold, he could feel his own warmth radiating off his body. He was staying at the last room the the top of the Inn, the room was slightly less spacious than the rest, but he really didn't mind. Albion removed his armor and his uniform, the later being slightly harder to remove doe to it being plastered with sweat, grime and water to his body.

Albion sighed as he dropped the filthy rag onto the ground and looked at the mirror, his body was littered with scars and bruises from 2 years worth of fighting in the war. He smelled horrible and was in need of proper medical care, but he only had 30 minutes to prepare for the meeting, so first was cleaning up. He grabbed a towel and a fresh uniform, entered the bathroom and took a warm bath. He instantly felt his body relax as his skin came into contact with the warm water, he let out a small murr as he started pouring water on himself and scrubbing off the grime, dried blood and soot.

Albion was at peace here, at least until he heard a knock on the door "Who is it..?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "It's me..." Said his Deku friend and added "Tonight we are gonna meet at the milk bar, will you join us?" Albion smiled, a milk bar, he could use some good milk at the moment. "After 10." and with that the scrub left. Albion sighed as he got out the bath and dried off, his dark brown hair covering his eyes. He started getting dressed, putting on his pants until another knock on the door interrupted him, he groaned and walked up to the door, opened it saying "I said after 10 Shru-" There was no one, only a small box with a note.

"Meet me at the graveyard after the meeting." He frowned and looked for any signature or cress, but nothing. Albion looked in the box and smiled, it was a white rain coat with the red Sheikah eye on the back. He finished getting dressed and hurried to the Windmill.

 **Windmill - Basement 8:45 PM**

The queen and princess where seated at a massive round table along with generals Darunia, Ruto, Medli, Saria, Impa, and Lana. Along with them was Princess Midna, Captains Malon, Ilia and Ashei, and the captain of the great sea pirates Linebeck. Queen Zelda smiled at all these people, all of them where close friends and allies.

The room went silent when the young commander entered the meeting room, drenched and shivering. "About time we meet the gear commander, take a seat, we are just about to begin." Said Linebeck sarcastically as Darunia smacked the back of the captain's head. Albion took his seat at the closest seat and looked up at the Queen. "Now that most of us are here, i would like to announce two major changes, but first, we must go through the Gerduo Campaign report, Albion, Impa, if you may." said queen Zelda as both nodded, Impa taking lead in the report.

"While we did manage to push into the Gerudo Valley, i must ask if it was worth it. We lost 12 catapults, almost 13 thousand men, women, deku, goron, zora, and Twili... I must say it was a "tactical victory" at best." Impa informed as the numbers made the room defining silent. Ashei spoke up "That is one seventh of our entire army... So what? Are we just gonna keep wasting troops like that?" Ruto shook her head "We cannot have lost that many... It must be a numerical mistak-" Albion cut in in a low tone "It's no mistake, i did the numbers and we lost in total 12,782 troops... We barely managed this to survive."

"So... We are losing?" Asked Malon as everyone nodded, Darunia spoke up "Yes... The enemy keeps growing and we shrink... We need more alliances or need to start fighting smarter." The twilight princess agreed with "You are right sage of fire, my people are only militia, if i am allowed, i would like to bring my entire army and-" the princess cut in "That would mean letting the twilight world into our world, and we can't allow that for the people's sake." Linebeck slammed his fist on the table and yelled "Bloody hell princess! Did you not hear the fallen count? We need more troops! Put your honor and pride aside and let the princess of twilight do it! What is a small region used for letting Twili through worth?!" The princess stood and shot back "Silence you filthy sea rat! You don't know the implementation of letting twilight corrupt the land of Hyrule!"

"Albion, mind cutting in?" Asked Impa and Albion nodded, left the room and dragged in a large bag with blood stains on it. Everyone looked at the bag and the princess asked "What in Hylia is that?" Albion didn't answer, instead he let the body inside sprawl out, it was Twinrova's corpse. Everyone got up and backed away "Whoa whoa whoa! At ease lad! Why did you-" Linebeck was cut off by the Queen stating "You killed the witch of the Gerudo?!" Albion shook his head and corrected "Impa did." Saria and Malon both held the urge to vomit, Darunia smiled and cheered "We have a window! With the witch dead we can push into the desert!" Ruto had a disgusted look at the barbaric act the commander just did.

With this info everyone smiled and nodded at one another, the queen smiled and stated "Now.. For the rest if the good news... Link has returned..." Everyone erupted into a cheer and started celebrating, however the Queen whistled and added "And we have a new faction joining us." Everyone looked at the door as a tall skeleton walked in, Albion quickly got on one knee and said "King Igos Du Ikana!" Everyone looked at Albion abit surprised that the young commander knew the king.

"My look at this... A living descendant of the great kingdom of Ikana... Stand child, don't shun the Ikana blood in your veins." Said the king as Albion stood up, the Queen asked "You are a descendant of Ikana?" Albion nodded as the king walked towards the Queen and princesses, Bowing to them "It's an honor to join forces with the legendary Hyrule. I will allow my troops to assist to the best of their abilities."

"So now the cursed undead are with us?" Asked Linebeck, getting another smack to the back of his head. However Ikana bursted into laughter at the statement and nodded, after afew minutes, all the formalities where done and everyone headed to their respective rooms, however the Queen asked for the commander to stay for a personal mater. Albion obliged and waited for everyone to leave.

Now both queen and commander where alone, Zelda sighed and spoke in a soft tone "Commander, you are starting to get some fame around here, so i would like to ask afew questions." Albion nodded and listened carefully. "Alright, why did you stay and fight? You could have ran away on the eve of battle, what made you stay?" Albion blushed abit, he remembered the evening he spent with Impa, the way she seemed to have convinced him with mere words to stay, he answered honestly "I stayed because a friend asked it of me. And i don't turn my back on my friends." Zelda smiled at the answer and continued "How did you end up in our ranks?" Albion responded quickly "Open recruitment."

Zelda chuckled, how simple, and asked "Who are you loyal to? There is no wrong answer, so speak honestly." Albion looked at the queen, she was smiling at him as he pondered this question. "I am loyal to my friends... My fellow troops, to the person who is doing the right thing... For right reasons." Zelda raised a brow, and asked "Can i get an example?" Albion nodded and spoke "Impa, she is strong willed and intelligent. She knows when we can strike and when a retreat is the only course of action, along with this she seems to.. Radiate hope... Like the sun when it's night, it might not be there, but it isn't truly gone."

Zelda smiled at the poetic description of her closest friend and said "You sound fond of her... Does she peek your interest?" Albion blushed brightly and responded "I would be lying if i said no, now i must leave, i promised my deku friend that we would have a drink, good night queen Zelda." And with a short bow, Albion left. However Zelda spoke up "So he does like you." Impa stepped out of the shadows as she was blushing brightly at the words the commander said about her.

 **Kakariko Graveyard**

A lone hooded figure waited for the young man to arrive, the figure was wearing red robe that covered her completely from head to toe, however the back of her cloak had a black Sheikah eye, and she carried a set of bongos. "Time to see who you are truly loyal to... child of Ikana..." she said as her eyes opened to reveal a bright blood red pair of irises in the darkness, as she waited for Albion, her mission set and simple, Bring him to her side and have him fight along side her.

* * *

 _ **And another chapter done, didn't take me too long to write this one.**_

 _ **Until next time, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kakariko Milk Bar 10:15 PM**

 **-Insert Theme: Bar from Conker's Bad Fur Day-**

Shrun sat along side Ruta at the far corner of the milk bar inside a booth, both waited for their commander to arrive to answer them some questions. "How long has it been since we enjoyed a night out Shrun? 3 maybe 4 months?" Asked the zora woman to her short deku scrub. Shrun looked up at her and corrected "5 actually..." Both sighed and took a long sip of Milk and Honey.

The door opened and everyone looked, it was Albion, drenched in water and shivering. Some troops gave their respects and others cheered the young man. Albion made his way through the bar and to his friends, sitting besides Shrun. "Did i miss anything?" Albion asked as his friends gave him a small smile and shook their heads. "You just missed the list of the fallen... Nothing new.." Said the small scrub as a wench brought him a mug full of Milk and Honey. Albion smiled at the drink and took a long sip, the sweet and creamy liquid flowing through his taste buds and down his throat.

"So what's the plan?" Aaked Ruta as Albion drank up his milk and sighed. "Not sure, the generals and queen are currently assessing our current situation..." Albion answered flatly as both his friends sighed and continued with their drinks. The bar's calm atmosphere was broken when cheering began as the Hero of hyrule arrived, Link smiled as he greeted the men. The trio looked at the Hero of Hyrule, the blonde hylian was roughly 5ft 8 and wore a green Kokiri tunic and a red scarf, his muddy blonde hair and blue eyes always seemed to get the women when they saw them. "Gonna ho congratulated him?" Asked Ruta as Albion shrugged and said "Not in the mood."

The evening went by quickly as all the men and women left to their respective rooms, tents, or even homes. Ruta left early to get some well deserved sleep, leaving Shrun and Albion both drinking alone in the emptying bar. "Albion, I've known you for years, we escaped Termina when Majora started destroying everything... We both helped Dorum when the war started... And i know something is bothering you... What's wrong?" Shrun asked to his friend as Albion sighed. "I guess I'm tired of fighting, tired of having to watch so many die for just a couple of miles." Albion admitted to his scrub friend as he finished his drink. Shrun sighed and nodded, he knew the feeling well.

 **Kakariko Graveyard 11 PM**

Albion walked alone into the empty graveyard, he wasn't superstitious by any means, but he was abit uneasy around a place like this during the night. He looked around for signs of anybody, anyone at all but nothing. He groaned as he turned to leave, but was surprised by a Sheikah in red robes standing behind him. Albion jumped abit and spoke in a shacky voice "I guess you wanted to see me... And who are you?"

The Sheikah examined Albion, she could see that he didn't have any traits of a hylian and responded with "I am Bongo, and i must ask you a favor... Play that song you played earlier again.." Albion raised a brow at the woman and picked up a blade of grass, pressed it against his lips and whistled the song of Healing to the graveyard. Bongo listened to the notes, memorized it, and added a beat with her bongos. The song echoed throughout the graveyard and into a certain temple full of evil and the undead.

Both played the song in it's entirety and looked at each other briefly, both where hooded and soaked in rain water. The red eyes of the Sheikah staring into his dark hazel eyes, she asked in a low tone "I am in need of assistance... I won't mind if you don't want to." Albion examined the Sheikah woman in front of him, all he could see was her red eyes and the red tattoos around them. He sighed and said "We are in the same army, how can i help?

The Sheikah smiled and responded with "When the time comes I'll tell you. Good night Albion." and with that, she vanished into the shadows, leaving Albion sighing in the graveyard.

 **Shadow Temple Depths - 11:27 PM**

Bongo was setting up candles all around the room, an old torture chamber used when this place was still prison. The blood of the traitors of the hylian royal family adorned the mossy brick floor and walls, along with the long forgotten tools and machines of torture. This place is her home, and the home of those Sheikah who conspired against the rule of Hyrule over the lands and the original Sheikah oath.

Bongo had Sheikah spies within the royal guard, she had messenger crows delivering intel to the enemy, she even had travelers looking for allies across the seas. She spoke up in a low tone "Blind... I need of your abilities..." From the shadows a boy in a tattered white robe walked towards the Sheikah woman, his eyes covered by old bandages. "I need you to get information on Albion and to get me a light arrow..." Blind nodded and left silently with just saying "Understood... Mother..." Bongo sat in a meditation position and vanished.

As Blind walked through the vacant halls of the shadow temple, he could hear the growls and shrieks of the Re:Deads, Gibdos and Poes. The Sheikah traitors worked on forging blades, constructing siege weapons and training slaves and kidnapped soldiers for the future to come. Some Sheikah where interrogating enemy troops for intel and to replace them. This operation was gonna be the biggest opposition in hyrule in recorded history, the traitors of hyrule, rebels, pirates and afew mercenaries where all preparing for this gran day while hyrule fought their war.

 **Kakariko Inn - Albion's Room 11:50**

Albion was arriving to his room after his strange encounter with the Sheikah, Bongo. He was ready to sleep, but bumped into a certain Sheikah general right before he could reach his door. Impa smiled at the young commander, all she wore was a thin sky blue dress and no shoes. Albion blushed and smiled back at her, his hair was plastered onto his scalp, his face had signs of tiredness and generally his stance was weak, almost like he was ready to pass out. Impa opened the door for him and stepped aside, saying "Rest."

Albion gave a small smiled and bowed to the Sheikah in front of him, as much as he loved being with her, his body was demanding it's well earned rest. Albion took afew steps into his room, removed his raincoat and turned to see the Sheikah leader smiling at him, her soft red eyes following his every move, she looked simply gorgeous. Albion pulled her in gently, she blushed brightly as the young man pulled her into a warm hug and held her gently, then whispered in a warm and low tone to the beautiful Sheikah "Goodnight, Impa." After that he let go of her and slowly closed the door, leaving Impa Speechless.

Impa just stood there, no one in her life, except for Zelda when she was younger, ever hugged her, not even her own Sheikah parents. She could still feel some of his warmth wrapped around her body, and she liked it. But sadly, she knew he was tired, and was she, meaning any more interactions would have yo wait until the morning, where both would be assigned to their next mission objectives.

 **Gerudo Fortress - 2 AM**

Ganondorf Dragmire, Emperor of the Gerudo, Warlord of the Desert, and King of the Army of Darkness looked out his balcony, the night sky was lit in the distance with the flames of battle, a battle that shouldn't be there. He turned to look at the captains of the Battle of Gerduo Valley, they where cuffed and chained to the floor in the throne room. Ganondorf spoke in a smooth and calm voice to them "My captains... Or should i say... Traitors... How did this happen? We where so close to Hyrule field, yet listen... The cries of battle echo ever so closer to this place.." The first to respond was a fat moblin with scars all over his body.

"Sorry my lord... But that witch pushed forward without us... Stupid bitch-" The moblin was silenced instantly by a warlock punch that broke his skull and made the pig monster go limp. Ganon now looked at the rest of the captains, all of them terrified of their Lord's power, Ganon cleared his throat and spoke in the same calm voice "Now... That... Woman... was my mother... Understood? Good... Now i want all of you to tell me who... Who killed the great sorceress of the desert... The first one to speak will live." The first to respond was a Gerudo captain, who said "A man and a Sheikah my lord! The man no one knows but the woman was the sage of the shadow temple!"

Ganon looked at the Gerudo, he couldn't sense any hint of dishonesty, so he snapped his fingers. The guards started executing the other captains while Gannon removed the cuffs and chains from the Gerudo captain. He smiled down at the captain as she stood up and tried her hardest to conserve her composer, but the Emperor in front of her made it difficult to do so. Ganon now nodded at the guards, signaling them to clean the mess up, then he spoke to the Gerduo and asked "What is your name..?" She responded quickly in a cracking voice "Neebaru my lord." Gannon examined her, she was roughly 24 years old 6ft6, had all the traits of a Gerudo, dark skin and red hair, and war paint, and her hair was pulled back in a single bun. He spoke now in a friendlier tone that made her feel uneasy "Then Neebaru, you are now you are General of the main Forces, i will need you to prepare for tomorrow. Order all the women and children, gerudo, moblin, and lizalfo alike, to evacuate to the Desert Colossus, and prepare my horse... I will assist tomorrow in the battlefield."

 **Kakariko Village - Windmill - 7 AM**

Queen Zelda was waking up from another good night's rest, she rarely left the village. However today seemed brighter, it wasn't raining anymore, the sun was rising from the east and she could feel the arms of her husband around her waist. She knew today would be a good day, and hopefully, it would be good for the troops. She slidered out of Link's holds and walked over to the window, she could see the town's folk all preparing for work.

But something that caught her eye was the Spearhead Division, all of them where running laps or doing exercise before anyone was awake. They where being coached by Albion who was running ahead of the group giving them the proper instruction. She watched as Albion finally ordered the them to stip and rest, judging by their reactions, the queen could tell they had been at it for a good while. She watched as they talked casually about small things or rumors, but still had the looks of war veterans.

She watched as Albion said his farewells and walked to the milk bar, where the smell of breakfast flooded the nose of every troop awake. She giggled as the troops hurried to get in and have some grub, some stumbling and others swearing at each other. She knew Albion was a respectable leader and that he would lead them into hell and make sure the majority survived. He wasn't simply a commander, he was a brother to all of them, a role model, a true comrade. Queen Zelda sighed as she went to get dressed for the day, she had an army to lead.

* * *

 _ **And another one. Sorry for the wait on this one guys, but my other fic kinda had to be singled out for abit due to popular demand.**_

 _ **Will answer some question on the next chapter, so don't worry.**_

 _ **Like Always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Death Mountain Pass - 7:30 AM**

Albion and Shrun both yawned as they walked up the narrow path leading to Goron City, they had a good breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, bread and some fruit. Albion was carrying on his back the sword Dorum gave him, the massive long sword that he knew nothing about. Shrun looked up at the top of the narrow path, he could see gorons watching them, bombs in hand and boulders ready. Albion kept walking as Shrun asked "Should we be worried?" Albion simply nodded and kept walking while Shrun stayed close.

The goron guards watched Albion and Shrun walking up the trail towards Goron City, they could see anything that moved on the path, even if disguised. The Duo made their way to the entrance to Goron City, where they found some horses and goats waiting for their riders. Albion could see the crest's of Zora's Domain, Ordon Province, Hylian Navy, Rito Isles and Twilight Kingdom. Albion looked at Shrun and spoke in a stern voice "Go to the hot springs... I'll catch up later..." Shrun nodded and both went their separate ways, Shrun heading to the Goron Hot springs and Albion towards the Goron Embassy.

 **Goron Embassy - Darunia's Office - 7:40 AM**

Midna sat with some of the other members of the Hylian Sages and generals, she had asked for a secret meeting with those she trusted and supported her cause, like the ambiguous Captain Linebeck, Medli the Matriarch of Dragon roost island, Darunia the Fire sage, Ruto the water sage, and Ilia the Chief of Ordon Province. Right now the main discussion was the implications of this meeting, with Ruto asking "Are we truly willing to commit treason? I mean, i am also tired of losing men and women, but this is betraying hyrule as a whole.."

Linebeck quickly responded in a sarcastic tone "No, we are just gonna tell the royal family we are gonna do afew more rounds here, some there and be back by dinner. Of course we are willing! My loyalty lies with hyrule and the sea, and if someone wants to harm them, i will do what is necessary to protect it! Even sacrifice my good leg!" Linebeck put his peg leg on the table, a reminder of what he had lost up to this point in the war.

Darunia nodded and asked "I just want to know what the plan is exactly... Then i will consider helping you, princess of Twilight.." Midna smiled at the fire sage, stood up and spoke in a smooth and fluid manner "All i ask is to allow the Twilight to cover an area here in the light world, once done, my army will arrive and assist... Roughly 500,000 troops and counting willing to help in the campaigns to come." The number alone left everyone silent, everyone but Ilia of Ordon, Ilia stood up and protested "Last time that happened the Twilight kept spreading, who's to say it won't happen again?"

Midna wasn't fazed, she knew Ilia would protest, and had allies to back her up. Linebeck sighed and asked Ilia "Look Blondie, what would you rather have? An army of pure evil marching onto your home, or a reversible change of ambient?" Medli nodded and added to Linebeck's point "The captain is right, i mean, yeah it's bad that some land is lost, but at least it will be in allied hands." Ruto looked at the door, she could sense someone on the other side and said "Seems our meeting isn't so secret, someone is listening in on us."

Linebeck kicked the door open and revealed Albion, he had an awkward smile as he saw everyone holding their weapon, mainly Linebeck's musket pistol to his face. Darunia smiled and spoke up "Brother, come in." Albion nodded and walked into the meeting room, where Ruto and Ilia where giving him the death stare. Midna asked the young commander "How much did you hear?" Albion responded with a simple "Everything." and took a seat. Midna examined the young commander and asked "Then what do you think about this?" Albion sighed and said "You guys are in charge, I'm just a soldier."'

 **Kakakriko Windmill - Impa's Rom - 8 AM**

Impa was in the midst of a dream, a nightmare, a vision, she was on her knees on a blood stained field where millions of soldiers lay dead. She could see the fires in the distance and the fallen siege weapons turned into cover for troops, but in the middle of all this she saw a single soldier fighting against a large, unshaped shadow. She couldn't distinguish anyone's face and felt herself being pulled away, at the moment the soldier got stricken down she woke up, covered in cold sweat, she panted and held her head.

She had never had a vision before, and she was shocked by the events in it. She didn't bother to get dressed and hurried next door to Queen Zelda's room to find her eating breakfast with her daughter. Both women stared at their personal guard/General with a light blush, all Impa had on were bandages wrapped firmly around her chest and a pair of dark blue pants. But both women could see the alarm in her eyes and ignored this fact, with Princess Zelda VI getting her something to drink and Queen Zelda letting her sit and calm down.

Impa took a seat and explained her dream to the royal family, telling them all that she saw and heard. Both listened to the Sheikah woman tell of the field, the battle, making both women think hard on this vision. Queen Zelda sighed and asked "Are you sure that was your dream Impa?" Impa nodded and looked outside, seeing the troops train and prepare made her wonder where the Commander was. Princess Zelda sighed and stared at the Sheikah, trying to think what the vision meant, or even if it had any meaning, all it sounded like was another battle at hyrule field.

Zelda dismissed both Impa and her daughter to continue with their daily affairs, leaving her alone to think about this warning. She needed to talk with all the sages and hear their thoughts on this message from another time, she called the messenger and had him send word to all the sages to meet at mid day for the news. She sighed and looked outside, noticing a certain commander was missing from the pack, making her wonder where the newly appointed commander went. Little did she know about the meeting up at death mountain.

 **Goron City Gates - 9 AM**

Darunia walked along side Albion and Linebeck, with Albion asking "Know anything about this?" and handed Darunia the sword Dorum gave him. Darunia unsheathed the blade and examined it, it was of Goron design, but odd. The handle was 3 feet long and the blade was 4 and a half feet long, with a blue cross guard and worn out leather wraps for the grip. Darunia sheathed the blade and simply said "This is an old blade... I believe it's the prior version of link's Bigoron Sword. I think it's called the Biggorons Dagger."

Albion nodded and watched as Darunia handed him the blade back, stating "Honor the brother who gave it to you." Albion nodded and for a brief moment held the blade.

 **-Albion Obtained: The Biggorons Dagger-**

Once the 3 men reached the mountain pass did they meet up with the others, mainly Medli and Midna. They walked along side them down the mountain pass, while a small scrub ran after them, leaving a trail of water as he tried to catch up to them. He eventually did and panted hard, throwing Albion blasphemy in the Scrub native langue.

Darunia raises a brow and simply muttered "Hylia... That little plant swears more than a drunken goron after losing a wrestling match." Albion chuckled and simply said "Yup, People from Termina tend to be abit more... Colorful when we speak among friends." Medli smiled and asked "I've heard of Termina, but what was it like? You know... Before... IT." Shrun simply informed her "It's ok, you can say it... Majora.." Albion nodded and said "Yeah..." obviously uncomfortable with the mentioning of that damn demon.

But he had to answer the little lady and spoke in a melancholic voice "It was... It was home... Only word for us would be paradise, with all it's blemishes and troubles it had it was still home. I was the son of a town guard while my mother worked as a waitress for the old milk bar... I grew up training in the art of hunting and wielding the staff, i was poor but never asked for anything, just air and my family. While my friend here, he was a royal guard at the Deku palace, always 'guard this' or 'escort that' always by the book. But as for the country... There are little words to describe her."

 **-Insert Song: Majora's Wrath by Theophany-**

The women smiled at the sheer love the young man showed for his country, but noticed his resolve fade quickly, his tone cold now "Until that day... We fought he would never return, but it did. Those yellow bloodshot eyes... That maniacal laugh and the fires..." The image was still in his mind, men, women and children running, guards being slaughtered while the clock tower bell rang menacingly, as if to alert of the evil present.

The day was full of nothing but screams, and this time there was no hero to save them, no fairy tale land, just death and war that came the following days until Albion and Shrun, along with other refugees from Termina, made it to Great Bay and took any boat, raft and barge they could and set sail out of Termina. Albion shook out of his flashback when the heavy hand of the fire sage fell upon his shoulder. Darunia simply nodded, no words, just a nod, but it meant so much to Albion. The rest of the walk was quite, especially Medli, she felt she really messed up in mentioning the evil mask.

 **-Song Ends-**

 **Kakariko Village Pass - Entrance - 10 AM**

"Are we going the right way? I mean these stairs look brand new guys, and i don't remember the fields being so... Clean.." Said a red Zora with a blue sash as a goron with an identical sash replied with "Has to be, we haven't changed direction all day." as they walked up the pass to kakariko, with a tall dark blue feathered rito and an even taller dark skinned Gerudo. This group walked for afew minutes until they found the gates of, what seemed to them, a still fully constructed Kakariko village.

The gates however were closed, the tall wooden logs easily were ten meters tall and had spikes at the top. The group examined this for a moment and could hear the village on the other side. The goron knocked hard on the gates and yelled "HEY! Open Up!" The Zora was about to tell the goron to stop when, miraculously enough, the gates opened. But on the other side they were greeted by the sight of Kakariko, workers building more homes on the stone wall and soldiers training. And at that point the guards noticed them.

The group held their hands up as nearly every guard and soldier pointed their swords, spears, bows, and crossbows at them. A tall guard walked up to them and asked while two other guards took their weapons "Who are you?" The Zora responded with "I'm Princess Mipha... This is Lord Daruk, Revali of the Rito and Lady Urbosa... We are-" She stopped when Link and Zelda both walked up to them, although Link and Zelda looked older, then behind them were the sages of hyrule. The silence was broken when Daruk yelled "What in Hylia is going on!?" This made Albion sighed as he arrived and said "Ahhh crap.."

* * *

And another one, sorry i took so long for this one but been bussy with my life and the other fic.

got nothing to say so...

Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kakariko Windmill - Basement - 10:30 AM**

Albion sat on the far, far end of the meeting table, with Queen Zelda, Link and the sages, minus Rauru, all discussing among one another. "How long will this take, Hylian?" Asked the Gerudo woman behind him, beside her were her fellow champions, from her left to right it went Revali, Daruk, herself and Mipha. Albion sighed and replied with "I got a name, it's Albion... And I'm not Hylian I'm Terminian." Revali raised a feathered brow and asked "Terminian? Haven't heard of them." Albion sighed and thought "This is gonna be hard on them isn't it..?"

This wasn't the first time that warriors from a different era arrived, he recalled how the navy and pirates of the great sea reacted when they arrived. However he knew he had to respond the rito and simply stated "I'm from a far off land known as Termina... Sadly it's gone now.. And to answer the first question, i honestly don't know." Daruk noticed the atmosphere change from dull and boring to somewhat tense and elbowed Revali. Revali looked at the goron then at the young man before them and spoke in a apologetic tone "Sorry.. I didn't know."

Albion sighed, but before he could say anything Queen Zelda and the sages took a seat, with the first saying "You may join us... We have much to discuss." With that the four champions took a seat among the sages and Albion laid back against the wall. Zelda cleared her throat and first asked "Before we begin we must know... When are you from...?" All the champions looked at Mipha as the red zora stood up and replied with "Well... We are not sure... We came from a time where the land of hyrule had us as champions to protect the lands..."

All the sages listened closely to the young zora as she told the tale of their adventure, and the fall of Calamity Ganon. Albion listened and waited, knowing that they would eventually ask where, or when, they currently are. ".. And when we finished we decided to patrol and protect Hyrule on our own accord... Last night we camped out in the field and this morning... Appeared here..." Mipha finished and looked at the faces of everyone, some worried others genuinely intrigued by their Hyrule. However the goron champion stood up and asked "So, can you tell us how we got here?"

Queen Zelda looked at Albion and asked "Albion, if you may..?" He nodded and walked up to them, setting a long piece of paper before them and drawing a single line on it, then spoke to the champions "This is your timeline... Your history... Let's say you are at the end of it, where the future hasn't been written yet for any of you." The champions all nodded and watched him draw another line parallel to their timeline and connected them at a point further in their past.

"Let's say something happened in your timeline's past... And that it made your world... Yours. Now let's say that same something went differently and caused our history and past..." Albion explained then made a connection from their present and connected it to his present and explained "In the furthest point in everyone's history there was a great war that caused the ancient hylians to take refuge in the sky, leaving the original hero of the goddess to sacrifice his own life... Now before that there were these rocks called timeshift stones that were mined in lanayru desert/Gerudo desert/wastelands ext, these stones had the ability to shift an area to go to the past... Still with me?"

The champions nodded and listened as Albion continued ".. Now these stones had immense energy stored in them... Making for a great source of power... But as time passed, the once lush province became a wasteland... And the stones were scattered or left underground... With time the world changed... Natural disasters occurred and the stones shifted all over hyrule... Now.. Due to the energy stored in them the stones became unstable... And with no other way of releasing it... They started blowing up and bringing with them things from other worlds... Some were small and unnoticeable, a flower or rock... Others... Were under whole nations.."

Daruk cut in and asked "so wait.. You mean to say one of these stones blew up and brought us here..?" Albion nodded and continued with "Yes, in simple terms that's correct, right Midna?" The twilight princess nodded and watched as the champions took a moment do digest this. Albion took his place against the wall and waited for the champions to recompose themselves, only receiving a question from Mipha "S.. So we can't return..?" Albion shrugged, and responded with "Honestly? I don't know.."

She simply said "Thank You", took a deep breath and composed herself before asking "Alright, so what exactly is happening here..? We saw so many troops and it seems many races are currently here, and not to mention you all seem to have turned Kakariko into a fortress." Albion looked over at Queen Zelda as she stood up, cleared her throat with a small sip of water then answered the Zora princess in a low tone "...We are at War." The champions all turned to look at Zelda, eyes wide and nerves uneasy. Zelda nodded at Impa as the Sheikah handed the champions a map of Hyrule and all the battlefronts.

The first to speak up was Urbosa, and her voice was genuine rage "What is the meaning of this?! Why are you fighting the Gerudo! We-" She was cut in when Albion grabbed her arm and told her "Lord Ganondorf if the current king of the Gerudo..." This made the Gerudo champion look at the short commander, but to her everyone was short. She took her seat and let Zelda continue "I am truly sorry, but while Ganondorf is king... The Gerudo will follow-" She was cut off by a guard barge in yelling "Ganondorf if marching towards Lon Lon Fort!"

 **West Hyrule Field - 11:48 AM**

Rauru was riding on his owl along with the Skyloft riders as they covered the troops on the ground, with him mainly dueling Ganondorf on his horse. Rauru watched as the Hylian troops ran towards the fort, hoping the messenger delivered the warning. He also watched as Ganondorf stopped all his troops, his eyes fixed on the flying owl, waiting for the right time. Rauru knew what Ganondorf was doing and landed right in front of the dark lord himself.

"Ah, Rauru... It's been so long... Sage of Light.. How old are you now? 86?" Ganondorf said in a half-assed melancholic tone, making the sage reply in a stern voice "And how old are you? Nearly a thousand years..?" Ganondorf smirked and laughed, knowing that he was talking to Ganon, not Ganondorf. Rauru added "We don't have to do this, we can end this war with words.. No bloodshed." Ganondorf's face went from a smirk to a deadly scowl, insulted by the proposition the old man even dared to mention. Both got off their mounts and stared each other down, Rauru using a wooden staff as a walking stick.

"No bloodshed...? Tell that to the queen, the Gerudo want to live by their own beliefs, their own life style, but no! Hyrule must say what we believe in, what we are allowed to do and how to do it!" Rauru wasn't even fazed, he simply stared at the dark lord and asked "Do you love your people? Truly? If so i beg of you... Please.. In their name.. End this bloodshed... I'm getting older and the day i meet hylia draws near every second... I don't ask you this favor as a sage... But as your friend... Ganondorf..."

Rauru coughed and held firmly onto his walking stick, letting the fit pass. Ganondorf looked at the image before him, a man who once was powerful and held an image of perfection now reduced to a weak and crippling old man. Ganondorf put his hand on Rauru's shoulder and helped keep the old man steady, then gave him a bottle of water and told him "Drink this... It should help.." Rauru took a small sip as the dark lord answered his question "I do love my people... With all the love i can muster for them... But they wish for freedom.. And as a leader i must lead them to it... I am sorry... Master.."

Rauru finished drinking the water and gave Ganondorf a sad look, simply saying "Don't be sorry... As a teacher it was i that failed... I tried to show you a better life... But instead showed you power... Power the demon lusts after..." Ganondorf let go of the sage and walked back to his horse as the moblins and darknuts surrounded him, with Ganondorf simply asking "You bought your men time... Didn't you?" Rauru nodded as the troops prepared to strike him down.

 **-Insert Song: Beyond the Chasm by Erik Scerri-**

Rauru raised his staff up and slammed it down, causing a wave of golden energy to push the troops back. Rauru now pulled a short sword out and removed the baggy orange robes, to reveal leather armor and the Medallion of light on his chest plate. He looked up at all the demons and armored men before him, simply stating "With Hylia as my guide... I will accomplish my role... Now... Charge at me and show me what you got!" Ganondorf snapped his fingers, making all the troops charge at the sage with spear and blade in hand.

Rauru swung his staff horizontally and sent a slash of golden light at the initial wave of moblins, then whispered some low incantations, making his short sword glow golden. He watched as a darknut swung its claymore at him, Rauru met the assailant with a clash of blades. But Rauru's blade shattering the claymore of the darknut, giving him an opening to spin and slam his staff against the darknut and send him into a group of other oncoming darknuts. He pointed his sword at them and sent his owl and wild skylofts to attack them with beak and talon.

Rauru quickly ducked as a Gerudo warrior tried to behead him from behind, the gerudo had her face covered by a face veil and her blade ready to end the old man. Rauru dodged and blocked most of her attacks, but couldn't nail any on her, she was to agile and fast for the old sage to handle. The Gerudo managed to kick down the old man and make him let go of his sword and jumped at him, sword thrusting down onto him. But with his free hand Rauru intercepted the blade.

The blade came down onto his palm and faded into gold dust as it continued all the way to the hilt. Her eyes widened when the old man growled and kicked her off, got back up and used a blast of golden light to send her flying back. He saw more Gerudo warriors coming and whispered the next incantation, his staff and free hand now had a blazing flame that rivaled dragon fire. He held his staff forward and extended his hand out, making two massive streaks of fire come from the ground and burn any enemy that came, then raised his staff and spun it around slowly, making wall of flame surround him and burn the assailant coming from any other direction.

Rauru watched as the flames settled down and eventually got put out, he could see burning bodies surrounding him then looked west. He saw more troops coming, this time holding bows and some stolen slingshots, and behind them came the siege weapons, Rauru reached up with his staff, letting his owl pick him up and take him to the Fort. The second battle of Hyrule Field was among them, and it would be a decisive battle for the victor and loser.

* * *

 _ **And here we are, another chapter, and slowly moving the story forward. And the leader of the sages finally shows how to fight, i am also glad to announce that during the summer Hyrule: Absolute War will take priority for writing. Also if you guys have anything to say, please do so, i want to know any opinions and issues you guys have, as long as the issues is a valid one, if it's personal i'll take it into consideration in the future.**_

 _ **So like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kakariko Village - 11:48 AM**

Albion was coming out of the armory along with most, if not all, of the troops in Kakariko following behind him, all of them wearing the new red tunics and blue undershirts, with brown leather gauntlets and armor, mainly a cheat plate with shoulder guards. Albion wasn't a big fan of red but wore the Hyrulian Tunic over his old worn out armor for the simple fact that it was both comfortable and had decent enough leather armor. He simply walked over to the sages and other commanders and listened in to the briefing.

He stood along side Darunia and Medli as they all listened to queen Zelda as she walked in front of then stoop to look at her troops. Her white and dark purple dress now had a golden breast plate and shoulder guards along with steel gauntlets, her light brown hair was pulled back and her eyes had a fierce intensity in them that could only be described as unrelenting. Zelda spoke up to all the troops in a firm and confident voice "Soldiers! I know many of you are scared, and i would be lying to you if i said i wasn't.."

The soldiers all listened as Zelda walked among them, her eyes staring at each and everyone of them. She then added "But i know you all want to keep your families safe, you want to give your children a safe future and the elderly security. So i wanna know, will you surrender?!" the troops all replied in a loud war cry of negative responses, however Albion wasn't paying attention to the queen. He wasn't a fan of speeches, he didn't have anything against them, just he could be spending his time planning out the fight, which he was.

He was in his head already, formulating a plan to push the Gerudo back into the valley, but always came back to one main problem, how can he push an enemy that is both larger and better armed? He was interrupted when Shrun straight up punched his knee and yelled "Albion! We are leaving! Move!" Albion rubbed his knee and followed the scrub as fast he could, abit surprised by the fact he actually zoned out for as long as he did. Both of them rushed down the stairs to meet with the rest of the spearhead division and get briefed on their role.

When they arrived they found their division was the only one still waiting, along with Darunia and the champions. Albion hurried to them and asked the goron sage "Plan?" Darunia smirked and replied with "The others are gonna take the southern road to Lon Lon, our job is to take the northern wild lands and attack the enemy head on... We are the first wave of attack." Albion sighed then asked "And them?" Darunia looked at the champions then at Albion and whispered "We need all the help we can get.."

Albion nodded and pulled out his map of Hyrule field, and asked "What do we consist of?" Darunia raised his hand and signalled them to move, making the entire mass of the spear head division march into the northern fields. Darunia then answered, as both walked along side one another "200 Hylian Knights, 40 goron brothers, 40 Deku scrubs, 30 zora medics and archers, 100 Ordon and twili, 5 catapults, one goron fire sage and a single Terminian commander." Albion started putting the numbers in his head and placing them in key points along the map, his mind working over time.

However he noticed the champions talking among themselves and asked them "What's the problem?" Mipha looked at him, map clasped firmly in his hands as he kept walking, then replied with "We are planning our own course of atta-" Albion cut in and told them "We are a team, we don't work on separate operations unless we have to take multiple points.. We are gonna be in different groups yes, but we cannot have a single group operating by themselves, not in today's battle.." The champions now all looked at Albion, watching him hand the map to Darunia and say "Tell them to stop." Darunia nodded and ordered them all to stop right in front of what remained of Hyrule town's southern bridge.

Albion stopped and turned, noticing the champions all staring at him, with Urbosa Asking "And who are you to command us?" Albion gave them a bleak look and replied dryly "The commander of this division. Now if you wanna get yourselves killed, fine, march right on ahead, but i plan to keep my troops alive, if you don't like it, just go." Albion walked over to Darunia, Shrun and Rato and started explaining the plan "Alright, i want three rows of men, Darunia will be the first, Shrun and I will be the second, and Rato you will be the third."

The champions all looked at each other, with Daruk asking "What's the plan guys? If i had to put my opinion, i would go along with this.. Little man's plan.." Revali looked at the goron and simply told him "We are above him, he is just a foot soldier with a slightly higher rank, we are heroes, we can handle this little fight." Mipha shook her head and told her fellow champions "I don't think this is remotely small... Look around... Hyrule town is in ruin.. Kakariko is a fortress... Isn't that proof enough of how things are here? I think we should help them, and while we are champions, remember that this world is vastly different... We must be wise about our choices."

Revali looked at Mipha then spoke up "What do you think, Urbosa?" The Gerudo had her arms crossed and looked at her surroundings, her eyes examining the ruined bridge, the looks of dread and despair on the troops, and lastly, the commander. That last one made her uneasy, maybe it was his attitude, maybe it was the fact he was from an unknown race, she didn't know, but it was making her uneasy, then again, the fact that there was a war going on and they were marching to it would make most things uneasy in comparison.

Urbosa sighed and simply replied with "I am with Mipha on this one, while this place might be Hyrule... It isn't the one we know.. Who knows how bad things truly are... And that short man.. He seems to be the most level headed... And i honestly don't wanna die." Revali sighed and nodded, then the champions joined Albion and his captains.

However as the champions approached them, to the west a radiant golden flash lit the horizon. Darunia watchedand whispered to himself "Rauru... Hang in there.." Albion watched as the light faded away then looked at the champions and asked "Ready?.." All four of them nodded and listened to Albion as he explained "Alright... Daruk, you are with Darunia on the front along with half the goron and Hyrulians, Mipha and Revali, you both are with Rato on support, i want you up in the air with half our scrub troops Revali.. I'm trusting their lives in your hands... And Urbosa, you are with Shrun and me, once Darunia and Daruk break the initial force, we move in... Questions?"

Revali raised his hand and asked "Those scrubs can fly?" Albion pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned "Dear Odolwa give me patience..." then replied "Yes Revali, they can fly... They can also dig..." Shrun looked at Albion and asked "Dig?" Albion nodded and handed the deku captain a large bomb bag. Urbosa now asked "What exactly is our job? Be cannon fodder?" Albion looked up at the tall woman, and spoke in a sad, yet honest voice "It's what we sign up for... the spearhead has always been frontline exclusive.."

Urbosa looked at the faces of the troops as they put on their helmets, leather caps and in some cases masks. She saw them all pray to their god, goddess or deity, hoping that they could see their family and friends once more after the fight. Albion on the other hand was rubbing some dirt on his palms and face, speaking some prayer in Terminian that the champions didn't understand. Daruk watched him and asked "Tradition?" Albion finished his small prayer and nodded, replying with "In termina we cover our skin with dirt when an uncertain fight draws near... To make our burial over time easier."

"And a honorable tradition... Especially when most of the men and women don't get buried at all..." Darunia said as he and afew others also did the same, making the Zora champion frown abit and whisper "Most of the time battles are described as-" She was cut off when Darunia yelled "Soldiers! March!" With that all the soldiers marched west, towards the battle field that Darunia was currently fighting at, unaware of the destruction the old sage was doing.

 **Fort Lon Lon - 1 PM**

Queen Zelda and her troops, mainly the Hyrule royal guard and veterans, all arrived at Lon Lon while Rauru was fending off the enemy. The fort guards rushed the troops in and escorted Zelda, Impa, Ruto, Midna, Linebeck, Medli, Saria and Iliya to Malon and Ashei as Link and the Hylian Core army got on their horses and rode towards the enemy. As Zelda and the rest approached Malon they saw Rauru's owl fly into the fortress, carrying a worn out sage and placing him on the soft pasture as gently as it could.

Malon rushed to the sage along with some Lon Lon guards, simply telling them "Get lord Rauru to the medical tents, and some one please tell me the cannons are ready!" Two guards nodded as they took Rauru on a stretcher to the medical tents, where alot of the Old man's troops were after the ambush in the canyon. Zelda walked along side Malon and ordered "Status report." Malon pulled Zelda back as the Fort guards and workers moved a cast Iron cannon into position, then replied in a serious tone "It's desperate.. We are out numbered 10 - 1. Good news is we have supplies that can last us a week or two."

Zelda nodded and climbed the stairs along the wall and looked west, going silent as she saw it. The image before her was simply terrifying, Gerudo and Moblin siege weapons and platforms being pushed by Cyclopes and hordes of Moblins, Darknuts, Gerudo and Lizalfos marching towards them. However she noted that they were tiered, the Lizalfos and Gerudo were panting and the Darknuts were practically going ata snail's pase. She looked at the Hylian groupsl of roughly 100 Hylian and Ordon troops coming from the southern road, all of them being led by Link as the enemy prepared for them.

However Link raised his hand up, making all of them halt and stare at the enemy. Ganondorf satched and raised a brow, unsure shat they had planned, preparing for any preemptive attack. Zelda held her breath and thought "Hurry up..." And as if by suggestion, her wish came true. From the north, behind Ganondorf's troops, came a wall of rolling Gorons, all 40 of them came full speed towards the moblins and Gerudo in the back, running over them then uncurl and attack them head on, with the Hylian troops coming shortly after them.

Albion had arrived right t on time, Ganondorf's army was currently spread out unevenly due to the sudden Goron attack. Albion yelled that famous word as he held the biggorons dagger up, and ordered "Attack!" Ganondorf watched as the spearhead division charged, mainly the second wave coming in full force, blade and brone in hand, and deadly intent in their eyes gave this group a look of absolute hatred. Ganondorf looked at his troops and yelled "Gerudo and Moblins with me! The rest take care of the enemy to the north!" and with that order, the battle started.

* * *

And here we go, set in march the queen, kings, and pawns, now the battle will begin. Would like to hear your opinion on the fic so far guys.

Also BlazingPhoenix, you asked what kind of sword Albion has, the original was your stereotypical medieval sword, the current one think of it like a Naginata and longsword blend (Due to the size of the weapon, and the original wielder being the big goron)

And like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fort Lon Lon - 2 PM**

Linebeck was ontop of the western wall of the fort, along with every archer and crossbowman Zelda brought. Linebeck was on captain duty, ordering the archers to fire at key targets, mainly the cyclopses pushing the siege weapons while Link and Albion both fought on their fronts. Linebeck tapped his peg leg anxiously as the men finally finished placing the cast iron canons he brought from the great sea navy, with a small smirk he instructed the men on how to utilize this "new" piece of equipment.

While Zelda and many other veterans didn't like the idea of arming themselves with cannons and other firearms, they knew these weapons were gonna be used eventually. Linebeck on the other hand was practically in tears of joy from having his beloved cannons used on the battlefield, and didn't hesitate in showing the men how to use this weapon of mass destruction. Zelda walked over to Malon and her troops and asked "Ready Malon?" The red haired woman nodded and whistled to her men. Most of them getting on horses while others got on wagons. Zelda watched as Malon and her cavalry all charged out of the fort gate and headed to assist link in the south.

 **Northwestern Hyrule field - 2:15 PM**

Darunia and Daruk were both back to back, the fire sage wielding the megaton hammer and the champion held his boulder breaker club. Darunia slammed his hammer down on a darknut, nailing him down into the earth itself before Daruk swung his club at him and killed him. Daruk chuckled and asked "Is this all they have? How are they winnin-" He was cut off when a Lizalfo fell dead beside him, the biggorons dagger through it's back and chest.

Daruk stared wide eyed at the corpse the looked back, finding Albion running towards the corpse then literally rip the blade out of the dead lizard. Darunia chuckled and said nonchalantly "Good throw, one hell of an arm you got there Albion." Albion nodded and held his blade up, signaling his position to Urbosa, who was leading the rest of the second wave. Abel handed the goron duo a red potion each and told them in a flat tone "We gotta hold out for as long as we can, Revali and Shrun are preparing and we need to buy them time.."

The gorons nodded and held their weapons firmly as a wall of heavy darknuts marched towards them. Albion held his blade tightly and looked to both his left then right, troops lining up in their own wall. Hylian and ordon shields made a wall of steel and wood, partnered by sword and lances at the ready gave them a slight chance of coming out of this alive. Both walls closed in on each other, the men and women on both ends giving a war cry of deafening proportions while charging made the small rocks and lose grass shake.

The clash was fairly one sided, the darknuts had more muscle and weight on their side, but the hylians, ordon and goron making the front wall were holding out. However lizafo and afew gerudo foot Soldiers jumped over the wall and dropped down blade first into the men and women of the Hyrulian army. Albion quickly got to work along with a handful of hylians on taking care of the unwanted assailants. Scimitars, rusty rapiers and knight's swords clashed as the enemy poured in and did their bloody work. However they didn't take into account one detail, armor, or better yet, their lack of it.

If put to numbers it would be like this, for every four gerudo and lizafo warriors there was one dead Hylian soldier. They were literally putting their heads into the lion's mouth with this tactic, and suffering the consequences. They fell by the dozens as they kept coming, their blood painting the green grass while they either straight up died or fell with mortal wounds and bled out. Albion was showing a mercy, cutting off the head of any enemy who was suffering a slow and agonizing death. However one champion stood there, watching in horror as her people were slaughtered in mass numbers.

Urbosa watched as one Gerudo woman, roughly 20 at the most crawled away from Albion as he made his way to her. She ran and knelt down by the Gerudo, ordering Albion "Stop! She is just a girl!" Albion gave Urbosa a bleak stare as he pointed to injured gerudo and informed "She took s blade to the liver... She won't survive..." Urbosa was about to start protesting when Albion noticed the Gerudo she was protecting pull out a dagger. He didn't hesitate, he jumped at Urbosa and slipped his blade over her right shoulder and stabbed the Gerudo assailant in the chest, pinning her down to the ground.

Urbosa looked to her right, Albion's eyes were shut tightly as he listened to the Gerudo woman he just stabbed take shallow breaths that slowly turned into bloody gurgling and coughing. Both of them stood still as the woman finally let out her last dying breath and slumped over, making Albion just pull his sword out of her and stand there, silently. Urbosa was about to ask if he was okay when he spoke up to her "Don't... Just.. Don't.. I don't need any damn heroes... Just do your part and I'll do mine... And you are welcome.. Look at her hand." Albion rushed to the next enemy, then the next, and the next. Urbosa looked at the hand of the dead Gerudo girl and saw the dagger. Then she noticed his attacks got significantly more blunt and brutal, less precision and simply more killing force.

While Albion was on his killing spree and hylians and darknuts fought it out, bellow them the scrubs were digging pass the enemy's lines and setting up bombs and powder kegs. The scrubs could feel the ceiling over them shake as the battle continued, but they were almost done and passed the word down to the main exit, where Shrun and Revali both waited.

Both watched as an orange and yellow leafed scrub popped out of the hole and informed "It's ready captain Shrun, our boys are on their way out... Give us ten minutes and you will have an all clear." Shrun nodded and helped the scrub out then told Revali "Get the flying brigade and take off, use bombs and any projectile to get the enemy off our boys." Revali raised a brow and simply asked "Are you seriously telling me that deku scrubs can fly..?" Shrun simply gave him a flat stare, walked into a potted launch flower, hopped in and shot up roughly 15 meters into the air.

Revali simply watched as Shrun flew through the air, then watched as other Scrubs took off into a V-formation. He simply sighed and muttered to himself "Dear Hylia.. When plants fly.." then took off to the sky and joined up with Shrun and the other scrubs. Revali was over all faster than the scrubs and went ahead of them, signaling the troops down below that the scrubs were coming, and that it was time to run like hell, now.

 **Southwestern Hyrule Field - 3:48 PM**

Link blocked another Warlock punch with his old and trusty Hylian shield absorbed the force and reduced it to nothing. Ganondorf had the Moblin and main Gerudo force pushing onto the southern roads, making their way to the main gate of Fort Lon Lon. Link knew this already and also knew that Malon was on her way, all he was doing was holding Ganondorf here and buying time. However he was knocked back when Ganondorf gave him a spin kick and sent him back and into the dirt.

Ganondorf popped his neck and smirked, simply asking "What's wrong boy? Getting too old for this?" Link however smirked back, naking Ganondorf raise a brow until they heard it, the Canons firing at the Moblins and Gerudo. Ganondorf looked and saw his troops get stricken down by explosions and dirt clouds. He turned his attention to Link, ready to end the blonde bastard. However he noticed multiple Skylofts flying over to them, riding them were the sages of grass, water and shadow along with the twilight princess. They all jumped off and landed beside Link, all ready for a fight.

Ganondorf let out a groan that quickly turned into a scream up to the heavens. Midna chuckled and asked in a insulting manner "What's this? The lord of darkness is throwing a tantrum?" Ganondorf glared up at her with a burning fury in his eyes, simply taking his fighting stance and charging at them. Saria was the first to go up to Ganondorf, sliding under him when he tried to punch her. She avoided all his attacks while also pulling on the roots under them, making them grow, grab a gold of Ganondorf's limbs and spread them apart, suspending him in the air.

Ganondorf struggled as he started forcing the roots and pulling his hands together. Ruto jumped in by making as much water come out of the soil engulf Ganondorf and started making it flow against him, keeping him right where he was. Impa disappeared into a cloud of smoke then reappeared under Ganondorf, throwing aquatic bombs and thin wire in, the later being so fine it could cut through rock. Midna smirked and helped Link up, simply saying "Good work in holding out.. Now let's hope Albion has a plan yo get rid of the northern troops..."

 **Northwestern Hyrule Field - 3:56 PM**

All the Hylian Troops were running like no tomorrow, up in the sky Revival and Shrun both were dropping a large amount of Deku nuts and bombs onto the darknuts and Lizalfos as a storm approached from the north. The gorons covered them from behind while Ruta and Mipha had the archers and catapults firing to keep any advancing troops from coming. Albion however was making sure no troops got left behind, stay slightly behind the gorons Albion made sure the troops didn't trip or get pushed back, all while avoiding the concussive effects of the deku nuts and shrapnel of the bombs.

 **-Insert Somg: Clockworks by Theophany-**

He stood still for abit as he looked around for any troops, being thankful that none were left. Albion was about to run back yo meet up with the others at a safe distance, but was delayed when an arrow hit him in his lower back. Albion instantly felt the pain then looked back and saw it, a silver clad ironknuckle. It dropped it's bow and charged towards Albion, war axe clasped firmly in both hands. Albion forced himself back up as the armor charged at him, he pulled out the biggorons dagger and blocked the first attack.

He gave afew good and solid swings to the ironknuckle, only to see them stop dead in their tracks when they hit the armor. Albion rolled out of the next swing of the battle axe, breaking the arrow he had on his back. The ironknuckle didn't make a noise as it struggled to pull it's axe out the mud. The storm had arrived in full force, making Albion hope this would help him. He tackled down the ironknuckle from it's right flank and stabbed it's exposed back with a small knife he had.

 **-Insert Song: Terrible Fate by Theophany-**

Both Albion and the ironknuckle lay on the mud, the ironknuckle being dead and Albion bleeding out. He panted as he forced himself back up with his sword, using it as a walking stick. He felt the arrow still in his wound and simply let out a scream of pain. He walked slowly north, where the others of the spearhead division saw him practically limping. However he stopped when he felt it, the trap was going off, he turned and saw how afew small explosions started growing larger and larger. He turned to look at his troops, then the big one sent him flying forward to them.

He landed roughly ten meters away from where he was standing, the shock wave sending shrapnel into his body and causing more damage. However they weren't the only ones who felt it. At the fort Zelda watched as a large cloud of dirt and rubble shot up, killing all the enemy troops in it. While south of it the sages lost focus and let go of Ganondorf, who took this chance to order a retreat to the desert, all unaware of Albion's condition.

* * *

 _ **And here we go, a small battle that ended with a victory? I will let you guys think about if it was a win or not. Now i would like to ask one of you (You know who you are) To stop spam mailing me the same request, i get that you want me to write it, but i heard you the first time.**_

 _ **Besides that i do have one explanation for mr phoenix, you asked if Albion was gonna get magic, my answer: No, think of it like this, Hylians are the elfs, ordon and kokiri are their woodland/ open field cousns, and terminians are the basic Humans.**_

 _ **So like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fort Lon Lon - Malon's Estate - 5 PM**

All the Troops were celebrating, Chateau Milk and fresh bread was the lunch for today's battle, but while it was a celebration, there was still a looming silence for the fallen. Zelda was with Link in the gardens, tending to his wounds personally, tending to his sore bruises and deep gashes with her magic. Link had remained silent since they came back, the anger he felt from letting Ganondorf escape was palpable, he had him right there, he could have finished him with the sages all helping and ended the war in an instant.

While Zelda attended to Link, Impa was sending a messenger pigeon to Kakariko with the news of the victory. She was accompanied by the other sages present, mainly Saria, Rauru and Ruto as they headed to the gates, all ready to head back to Kakariko. However the gate watch yelled down at them "Clear the path! We got injured men coming!" The sages moved aside as the medics rushed to the injured men and women from the northern assault. The image that followed was simply described as sad.

Men and women walked in single file lines as their eyes were bandaged, some simply had blood running down their ears, and used a partner to help them stay up straight. But the one that caught everyone's eyes was the commander, being carried by both Goron champion and sage on a stretcher. He was wide awake, panting hard and coughing blood as the stretcher rocked ever so slightly. However when the gorons let the doctors take him did he get moved alot, making him let out a scream of pain as the shrapnel in him moved around. One pair or red eyes watched as he was taken away, his screams filling the air.

Impa unconsciously followed him for afew steps, before the rest of the Spearhead Division arrived, or at least the ones that weren't dead or handicapped. Their once clean and radiant faces now were muddy and solemn, all of them having that Thousand Yard stare that had become so infamous. Impa saw this and hurried Darunia, simply asking "What happened? Tell me everything-" She stopped when she watched the Champions all stand still in silence, the same stare as the soldiers painted on their faces, but somehow it was more intense, with Mipha being the worst of them.

Daruk shook the small red zora, but she simply jumped back and hit the wall. Impa walked over to them, with Daruk simply asking "How can you live with these events?" Impa frowned and simply asked back "Didn't your time have wars? This is the cruel truth of it... Troops dying by the thousands and all for afew kilometers of ground..." Impa watched as Daruk was ready to speak back, but was stopped by Revali putting his hand on the gorons shoulder and shook his head. Impa took all of them to Malon's Estate, where warm food and beds awaited them.

 **Medical Tents - Fort Lon Lon - 6 PM**

The medics and doctors all came out of the tent, their hands covered in blood and bodies drained of magic for the day. The mixed group of Hylians, Zora, and twili medics all sighed and watched as Zelda walked up to them and asked "How is he?" Her answer came from a short, hunched forward old man with dark skin and large glasses, simply saying "Thankfully he didn't get caught in the danger zone of the blast, had to remove and dig out all the shrapnel, the rest was up to the mages. He will live, but i suggest taking him away from combat for a day or two, and no heavy work, i mean it, he got lucky." Zelda nodded, bowed her head and said in a kind and generous tone "Thank you Doctor Borville, please have the guards or staff take him into the estate, we have a room for him set." Borville nodded then had two of his larger staff members move him, putting emphasis on his safe arrival.

Zelda thanked all the doctors present, then watched Albion be carried on a stretcher to the estate, his eyes open and tiered. Zelda raised a brow and asked Borville "Didn't you sedate him?" The doctor sighed then informed "I tried my queen, but he was as stubborn as a mule... He kept begging for us not to put him under, and who could blame him... Anyone who is at death's door would be terrified of sleeping." Zelda sighed then asked "Did he at least take something for the pain?" The doctor nodded, gave a curt bow and headed back in, ready for the next patient to be placed on his table.

Zelda hurried to catch up with the medical staff moving Abel, hoping to get a word with him. But when she arrived and was close did she finally notice what that look he had was. His eyes had the same intensity, if not more, that the men and women of the spear head. She simply lowered her hand onto his shoulder gently and asked in a low yet soft tone "Can you still fight?" He didn't respond at first, simply remaining silent before nodding to her. Zelda smiled then simply informed "You will spend a day suspended commander, i will allow you to have anything you need to make your recovery-"

Albion cut her off and simply asked "Can i speak with the champions?" Zelda looked at his expression, his gaze was the same, but his newly clenched fists suggested that there was something bothering him. Zelda simply nodded and asked "Yes, but why?" Albion looked at her now, her expression worrisome, then replied "I need to set somethings straight with them... I ask you respect the privacy of this matter." Zelda remained silent then nodded, letting him go on his merry way to the estate, leaving her wondering what had happened on the field.

 **Albion's Room - 10 PM**

Albion was sitting upright on his bed, plate on his lap was clean with only afew lines of sauce to suggest that there was once food on it. To his right was Shrun and to his left Rato, both of which were also finishing up their dinner. Shrun had his head bandaged while Rato was having trouble hearing every now and then, all three however were laughing. Shrun swallowed his last fork full of fruit and continued "-Then when we arrived on shore Albion was almost arrested for looking like a pirate!" Rato couldn't help but laugh.

She couldn't contain her laugh as Shrun added "Then the pirates arrived and got him thrown into a cell for the night!" Albion coughed as he laughed, remembering the day quite well, then shot back to the Scrub "At least i didn't get chased across the sea by a Octorock in heat." This sent Rato over the edge, she fell down to the floor laughing as Shrun went silent then started laughing too. The trio stopped laughing and caught their breath, with Shrun simply stating "That was uncalled for... Well done." Albion put a thumbs up, then they heard a knock on the door.

Albion looked at the door and spoke up "It's open." letting the champions enter. Albion nodded to his friends and watched them leave, the room now dreadfully silent as the champions took their seats. Albion could tell they were not in the greatest state to speak, their eyes still slightly wide from the first day, with him simply saying "I remember my first day of combat, it was sunny, i was stationed by Lake Hylia and in an instant things went from peaceful to full-fledged slaughter... You'll all get used to it... Hopefully."

Mipha looked at the Terminian, his demeanor was calm now, it was more relaxed and respectful than back on the field. The zora cleared her throat and asked "What started the war...? And what do you have against us?" Albion sighed, responding the questions with "This was started when Hyrulians decided to unify all of the kingdoms under the Hyrulian flag... And i don't have anything against you.. Just against heroes.." The Champions watched as the injured commander stood up and walked to the window, putting his hands behind his back and staring into the night sky.

Now came the obvious question from Revali "Why? What did heroes do to you that you can't forgive them for..?" Albion kept his back to them, and replied in a cold tone "Let me tell you a story... Long ago... In a distant land called Termina there was a problem... The moon was falling towards us. People ran away, took refuge at bunkers or simply stayed with their loved ones... Prepared to die... Termina was bleak... People could feel their mortality sinking in, reminding them that we all must leave, no matter how old or young, how rich or humble, how hopeful or desperate.."

The Champions all listened to his story, obviously about to get worse "The cause was a mask... A mask with such evil and chaotic power that it puts this.. "Ganon" to shame... It's name.. Was Majora." Daruk raised a brow then asked "What does he have to do with-" then got elbowed by both Mipha and Urbosa as Albion kept telling "This evil was stopped within three days... Right as midnight was reached, then... A dawn of a new day arose... A brave new Termina was born." He turned to face the champions, his expression still slightly relaxed and calming.

Albion continued " About two years ago i was home, preparing to become an honor guard for the mayor of Termina. It was a beautiful day, my parents were proud, and i was at peace... Then IT returned... And... In a mater of hours... Termina was ablaze... And i was running." They noticed his pose change from tranquility to begrudging, his hands now fists as he continued "We all hoped the hero would come back, that he would save us at the last minute like last time... We couldn't fight the demon alone... And the hero never came... The.. End."

The champions stared at the wreck of a commander, he looked like he was about to cry, eyes watering and face was slightly flushed. He pointed at them then boldly informed "That is why i loathe heroes... They may save you once, get praise and tales in legend, the same as the bad guys get infamy and myth. But the bad guys always return... The hero doesn't.. That's why i said i need soldiers... I will prove that we don't need a fairy tale to give us hope... We are the hope.. And heroes are the problem.."

Daruk walked up to the commander and asked calmly "I am sorry, i truly am, but we didn't cause your grief, did we? Did any other hero cause you the loss of your famil-" Albion cut in and demanded "Don't you dare use my family as your shield! Don't you dare!" Revali walked up beside and pressed "We didn't get your family killed. Get over yourself, you pity your loss when there are others also grieving-" He was cut off when Albion yelled "I AM THE LAST TERMINIAN!" The champions remained silent as Albion calmed down then told the champions slowly "You all had heroes who kept showing.. That's all we asked for.. A hero to show.. But he turned the blind eye.. Leave."

Revali was about to speak back but was interrupted by Urbosa who put her hand on Albion's shoulder and asked "Are you mad at us? Or at the hero who didn't show? Think on that... Have a good night, commander." then walked out the room calmly, with the champions following behind her. Albion slumped down to the floor, curling into a fetal position and staying there all night, letting himself bathe in his pain and sorrow.

All the while Impa listened from the room beside his, hearing him sniffle and cry himself to sleep. Unsure what to do Impa stayed in the room for the night while the other sages left to kakariko.

* * *

 _ **And I'm Back, sorry i was gone, but i had to continue the other fics, so H:AW is back on the spotlight, so let's keep the train going.**_

 _ **So, Like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoyed**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Malon's Estate - Impa's Room - 6 AM**

Impa lay on her bed, her armor and weapons set neatly on the nightstand, her hair loose, cascading down her back and across the bed, and a pillow held in her slender arms in a tight embrace. Her eyes shot open when she heard movement in the hall, the sound of footsteps echoing through the rooms as she got up and peeked out the door. Albion was walking down the hall, strapping his armor on and yawning, still having bags under his eyes after a long night of trying to sleep.

Impa stepped out of her room silently and watched as the commander hurried downstairs, every now and then stopping and wincing from the pain of his wounds. Albion sighed, knowing a good part of his skills were now hindered by this unfortunate turn of events. Nevertheless, Albion took a deep breath, composed himself and moved on wards towards the stairwell, all the while Impa stopped then hurried back to her room, got dressed and continued her chase. Albion stepped out to the field, then headed towards the campsite for the men and women of the Spear Head Division.

In the campsite Albion was greeted by Shrun, Rato and the other troops that were still capable of fighting. Albion looked at them, roughly 40 men and women, a third of what remained of the Spear Head. Shrun looked up at Albion and asked "Disappointed?" The troops looked down in shame, but Albion replied with "I couldn't be more proud." making the men and women look up at him in confusion as he continued "I'm proud of being the commander of such brave individuals... Proud to consider myself your leader... Proud of your performance yesterday... That goes to all of you!"

The injured men and women in the tents listened as Albion continued "None of you faltered at the enemy's attack, you held on and held strong when all the odds were stacked against you, and for that, i am proud of each and every one of you. Now... We got a routine to do... Formation!" The troops standing with Shrun and Rato all got in a 5x8 formation. Albion stood in front of the group as they started jogging the entire perimeter of the fort, along side the wall as guards, farm workers and the medics watched.

The storm started to abate as the sun arose from the east, the early morning sky painted orange and light blue, dark grey cloud peppered here and there allowed for the drizzle to continue as the men and women did their routine jog. At the estate porch stood Impa, her eyes following the group as they reached the far west wall, beside her on the bench was Rauru and Zelda, both smiling as they watched Albion keep his division's morale up, no matter how bleak or uncertain the future seemed to his troops, or anyone else in that case.

Rauru chuckled then asked "He is truly something special isn't he?" Impa turned to look at them, Rauru was dressed in his orange robes and had a bag beside him. Impa raised a brow and asked Rauru "Gonna go somewhere Master Rauru?" The old sage nodded and simply pointed up, making the message clear. Zelda turned her attention to the troops jogging and watched them pass by in front of them, however Albion was in the back now, panting. Zelda blinked and asked in a mildly weak tone "I know he is hurt, so why aren't we stopping him...?"

The three of them blinked at each other then hurried to stop Albion from doing something stupid, mainly hurting himself. Albion was tackled down by Impa, one single lunge being enough to knock him down face first into the mud. The troops stopped and watched as Impa stood up and then watched Albion sit up and frown up at Impa, only asking "Was that really necessary?" He got up and wiped the mud off as Rauaru walked up to them and informed the commander "Go get breakfast... We leave within the hour." Albion raised a brow and asked "Leave to where?"

 **Zelda's Room - Kakariko Windmill - 7 AM**

Blind the thief entered the room through the window, he had clung onto the windmill's blades until it passed by the window them simply opened the window and entered. Blind used his hand to feel the wall that led him towards a drawer, all the while the dark voice of the spirits instructed him what to do, being his eyes. Blind was silently counting the files as the dark spirits instructed him until they told him to stop and pull the file he was currently holding out. Blind obeyed and felt the ink on the file, then smiled "Bingo."

Blind put the file under his tattered white robe then hurried over to another drawer after fixing the small mess he made in the previous drawer. He opened the next drawer and felt inside, arrows, light arrows blessed by Hylia herself and used by Zelda. Blind didn't waste time, he pulled them out and took one from the bottom so no one would notice then put them back in place before hurrying back to the window. However now came the hard part, leaving without being able to see when the windmill blade passed by in front of him.

Blind took a deep breath, calmed down then stuck his hand out the window, then waited for the windmill blade to pass. All the while he could hear footsteps outside the room coming, making him growl then mutter "Hurry, Hurry, Hurry." Once his hand felt the windmill blade did he hop out the window and hang onto the windmill, silently leaving without anyone having noticed. Blind panted as he finally felt himself relax, once he reached the ground he ran towards the well and jumped in, heading towards the hidden dungeon beneath the well.

 **The Sky Over Kokiri Forest - 8 AM**

Albion was hanging onto Rauru's Owl for dear life, he had just been enjoy breakfast a short while back, and now he wanted to hurl. Rauru on the other hand was chuckling as he asked "What? Is the commander afraid of heights?" Albion replied aggressively with "I would rather have my feet on solid soil old man!" much to Rauru's amusement. Rauru recalled his first flight, it was terrifying yet exhilarating, a rush of blood to the head that almost painfully intense. Yet Albion was terrified of it, if he fell and wasn't caught by another person, then it was bye bye.

Rauru looked around and asked out loud "Tell me Albion, have you ever seen the city in the sky?" Albion shook his head and replied "No, there are no cities in the sky anymore..." Rauru chuckled then corrected "Oh yes there are... Just look." Albion looked ahead and was left awestruck, before him was a massive city on a floating landmass. He stared at the city and the various other floating landmasses connected to it via bridges, only asking one thing "How?" Rauru chuckled and only replied with "Hylia, she allowed us to come up here, remember?"

Albion nodded and asked "But i thought they came back down after Demise was defeated." Rauru chuckled and informed the commander "Not all of them... Now let's hurry, we must send word of our progress." Rauru landed his owl on a bridge then they both got off and hurried into the city hall, the skyloftians staring at Albion in slight disgust. Albion asked the sage "Rauru... Why are they staring at me?" Rauru kept Albion close and whispered "These are all descendants of the original Skyloftians... They welcome their Hyrulian cousins with open arms... But find anyone else bellow them... Something i would like to change in the near future.."

Albion looked at them and asked "How do they know I'm not Hyrulian?" Ruaur simply said "The ears.." Albion frowned and simply said "Well I'm proud of being a Terminian, even if I'm the-" Rauru covered the commander's mouth and told him "Don't say that... They would kill you if they knew "That"..." Albion nodded and walked quicker, both entering the city hall where knights guarded every entrance and exit. Albion looked around as they both entered a meeting room, where various men sat in wait for Rauru for the following war plans.

Rauru and Albion took a seat as King Gaepora spoke up "Alright gentlemen, now that we are all here let's get this meeting under way. As you all know we are three months away from the third year of war... Sadly the battles have only intensified so we must discuss our approach and goals for the following year.." Rauru nodded and stood, answering the King in a humble tone "Yes my king, and i would like to report our goal for this year is in our grasp, Link and his troops are gonna besiege Gerudo Fortress in the following days."

The men all went silent as they looked at the Duo from the surface, Gaepora asking "And will we be able to hold it this time?" Rauru chuckled and only replied with "After yesterday? They are on a full scale retreat to the Desert Colossus." The council started whispering to each other as one of them asked "And who is the boy you brought? He isn't Hylian.." Albion stood up and replied with "Commander Albion of Ikana, sir." The men stared at him briefly then nodded, dismissing any lingering judgement and continued with the meeting.

 **Kakariko Village - 10 AM**

Shrun and Rato arrived back to the village, the Spear Head following close behind them, carrying their injured up the stairs and being greeted by the town's folk with open arms. Shrun looked up at Rato and asked "Think Albion will make it in time for dinner? We can't have him miss the celebration." Rato smiled at the little scrub and replied with "He better... Or else." Behind them was Zelda and Impa, both listening to the captains plans for the evening. Queen Zelda tapped the Zora woman's shoulder and asked "Is this only for your group, or can anyone come?"

Rato smiled and replied with "We are all in the same side my queen, anyone can come, as long as they are in our army." Queen Zelda nodded and spoke up to every troop and villager present "Tonight we will celebrate one of the most cleanest and quickest battles of this war!" The troops cheered and hurried to get their work done as soon as possible, all the while the champions walked up to the Queen, with Mipha asking "Is it a good idea to celebrate? I mean.. We did lose alot of troops-"

The queen stopped the small red zora by placing her hand on the champion's shoulder, then gave her best smile. Impa explained for them "Our troops need to relax abit, we have had a losing streak, and i think they have earned it." Daruk smirked and only replied with "Can't argue with that logic, see you at the party." Revali rolled his eyes and followed the goron, while Urbosa waited for Mipha to leave before asking "Can i make a request, my queen?" Zelda looked up at the Gerudo champion and nodded. Urbosa smiled and asked politely "May i look over the records of this war? To get familiar with what's going on."

 **Entrance to Kokiri Forest/Faron Province - 11 AM**

Ilia and Saria both rode on their wagons leading a caravan to Kakariko to resupply the troops with herbs, fruits and vegetables. Ilia looked around while Saria held her bow tightly, then asked the forest sage "Think we are on time? Yesterday there was an explosion that startled all our goats from kilometers away.." Saria nodded but didn't reply as she spotted a woman laying beside the road and stopped the wagon. Both women hurried to the woman, her silver hair was mid back long ad had an odd bun at the back of the top of her head, then on her forehead she had a tattoo of an eye with a tear going down the bridge of her nose, the Sheikah Crest.

Ilia looked at Saria then asked "What should we do? If we take her Impa will kill us.." Saria replied with "If we don't she will do something far worse than that... Not get her in the wagon, make sure she isn't ill or injured and let's keep going." Ilia groaned and nodded, carried the Sheikah onto the wagon then gave her a check up as they continued their trip.

* * *

 _ **Like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoy.**_


End file.
